In this renewal application for the CCOP grant, we propose to maintain the Main Line Heath CCOP as a consortium of cancer clinical trials programs amongst Lankenau Medical Center, Bryn Mawr Hospital and Paoli Hospital, Our broad and long term objective is to provide access to state-of-the-art cancer clinical trials as a service line, reduce barriers to accruals, and educate the community, inclusive of our healthcare colleagues, about cancer clinical trials (myths & facts). This will ultimately improve patient awareness, services, and clinical outcomes to the nearly 1 million people residing in the Main Line Health system's community service area. This service area includes Western Philadelphia, Montgomery, Chester, and Delaware Counties of Pennsylvania. To accomplish our objectives, the Main Line Health CCOP is affiliated with the following Research Bases: Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG), National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP), Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG), MD Anderson Cancer Center, and Wake Forest Comprehensive Cancer Center. 85% of cancer patients are diagnosed and treated in their local communities. The NCCN Clinical Practice Guidelines state that the best management of any cancer patient is in a clinical trial. Main Line Health CCOP serves as an accrual group by providing access to national NCI-approved cancer prevention, control, and treatment clinical trials to patients and physicians in their own community, right where they live. By providing access to cancer clinical trials and a network to expedite the knowledge gained from national clinical trials to our community multi-disciplinary cancer programs, quality cancer care is fostered. Main Line Health has designated Research and Education among the system's top five strategic initiatives. In addition, Main Line Health has launched a new brand strategy that encourages our community to stay Well Ahead by embracing a healthier lifestyle and taking advantage of our preventive care, disease management, and educational programs.